Not Okay in Paradise
by RachelTheKilljoy
Summary: A Boys Over Flowers and My Chemical Romance crossover. The boys of F4 decide to leave South Korea to go to a private academy in America. They have yet to understand the customs of an American school. While there, they meet a group of 4, shy, croquet playing art students, and immediately make them their enemies.


Did you hear about the transfer students coming in today?"

Gerard Way overheard some girls chatting in the hallway. Usually he would ignore their incoherent blabber, but it caught his attention today for some reason.

"Yeah, I heard. Four guys coming all the way from South Korea. And I hear their really hot." One of the girls giggled.

Suddenly Gerard snapped back to reality. He lost interest in the conversation after the word "fivesome" was used. "Wow, something actually interesting is happening at this school for once." He thought to himself as he continued to make his way to the art room. He opened the door and was greeted by the thick aroma of acrylic paint. He loved the art room. It was the only place he felt at home in the hormone infested cesspool known as high school.

"Gee, where have you been?" called a voice from across the room. Sitting with his feet up on the desk was Mikey, Gerard's younger brother. He wasn't a big artist himself, but he liked to hang out in the art room whenever he could. He was a somewhat scrawny looking kid who got picked on a lot. His asthma just added to the problem. But he was strong when it came to his grades. The resemblance he had to his brother was noticeable enough, but his face was more slender, and he kept his blondish hair short and tucked behind his glasses unlike Gerard's unruly black locks.

"I was at croquet practice." Gerard said as he sat down at a desk, propped his feet up and brushed the dried dirt off of his non-uniform black Converse.

Mikey let out a long breath and pushed his glasses up his nose bridge. "Frank is in the nurse's office." He said, knowing the reaction he was going to get from his brother wasn't going to be good. "What happened to him?" Gerard asked, his voice slightly tinged with worry. Although, he wasn't surprised. Frank Iero was always getting himself into trouble. Gerard could vividly remember the day Frank got his first tattoo, a huge scorpion on his neck. He could also remember hearing Frank's old man go off at him when he came home that night. They live two houses apart, but he could still hear the full force of Mr. Iero's rage. But it's kinda hard to stay mad at Frank. He had a certain boyish charm that worked on all the girls. Frank and the Way brothers met in Grade nine, and they've been friends ever since. Frank was always trying to get Gerard and Mikey involved in his antics. From hiding in peoples lockers to TPing the faculty member's cars. Most of the time he never got caught, but it looked like he learnt his lesson this time. "He fell over the railing in the quad and hurt his arm." Gerard let out a long breath and swore under it. "God damn it Frank…We need you for the croquet tournament!"

The two brothers sat in the art room for a while. Gerard had picked up his sketchbook and started scribbling. Mikey sat along the window sill, looking down at the cheerleader practicing on the sports field. All was calm, and they liked it that way. Gerard didn't ask for much, just a quiet place to draw. Mikey just wanted a place to stay during lunch. The cafeteria wasn't a place for a guy like him.

A sudden knock at the door startled Gerard and forced him to look up from his drawing.

"Gerard, It's me! Open up!" A voice called from the other side.

"You may enter" Gerard proclaimed jokingly as if he were a medieval king.

The door swung open, and in trudged Ray Toro, the first friend of the Way brothers. A tall, stocky looking kid who's hair (that he refused to cut) added an extra foot to his height.

"Did you guys see the new transfer students yet?" Ray asked after throwing his bag onto an empty desk. Gerard and Mikey shook their heads in unison.

"They're probably not here yet." Mikey stated.

Ray put his feet up on a desk, grabbed a can of orange soda from his bag and started slurping it silently. All was calm again. Until…

BAM!

Gerard looked up to see his brother sprawled out on the floor after falling from the window sill. A huge gust of wind sabotaged the room, causing loose sheets of paper to go flying. An almost deafening whirring sound was coming from outside. Ray and Gerard burst from their seats and ran to Mikey to help him to his feet.

"What the hell-" was all Mikey was able to mutter before his jaw dropped to the ground. The three boys stood there looking out the window, gobsmacked at the sight before them.

Two helicopters lowered themselves onto the sports field. The cheerleading team fled to safety behind the fence. One after the other, they landed ever-so gracefully. The propellers stopped spinning, causing the mass wind storm to subside. Silence spread through the art room once again.

Ray looked towards the brothers and let out a dry chuckle. "Looks like our transfer students are here."


End file.
